1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital pictures. More specifically, the present invention relates to display apparatus digital pictures.
2. Background Information
As advances in microprocessor and other related technologies continue to improve the price/performance of various electronic components, digital pictures, which as used herein include all amateur as well as professional digital renditions employing digital computers, cameras and the like, have become increasingly popular in recent years. Powerful personal computers including versatile painting and graphics layout software can now be purchased at only a fraction of the price just a handful of years earlier. Similarly, numerous relatively inexpensive but yet functionally rich digital cameras are now available in the market place. They are being used by amateur photographers for day-to-day routine casual photography as well as by professional photographers including photo journalists and artists for serious journalistic and artistic works.
Notwithstanding the superior versatility of these digital pictures over conventional artwork and film based photographs, most consumers of digital pictures produced by commercial artists as well as casual users of digital cameras, continue to display these digital pictures in the conventional manner, that is through prints of the renditions. The conventional approach suffers from a number of disadvantages, including the disadvantages of requiring manual mounting of each print, and remounting if a user desires to display a different print. Thus, a more efficient and cost effective way of displaying digital picture is desired.
A wireless digital picture display frame is disclosed. The display frame includes a wireless receiver that operates to receive digital pictures, a flat-panel display that operates to render the digital pictures, and a processor that operates to control the receiving and rendering of the digital pictures. The display frame further includes a frame with constructs that encircle the flat panel display, and form a housing to house the enumerated components.
In different embodiments, the digital pictures may be digital painting/graphics renditions or digital photographs. The display frame may further include either hanging features that facilitate hanging of the digital display frame, or support features that facilitate flat surface placement of the digital display frame.